Umi
by Shirohane
Summary: The ocean terrifies yet fascinates Luffy. Zoro helps Luffy understand his feelings and strength regarding the ocean. Zoro x Luffy.


Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction claims no connection to neither the creation nor the sales of the work One Piece in any form. The work itself strictly belongs to Oda Eiichiro, shounen jump, and other affiliated companies. This is simply a fan fiction, written for non-profit fan purposes for other fans. 

Warning: Hints of sex.

* * * * *

The sea looked black during the night. Even the clearest and most beautiful of seas always turned black when the sun disappeared. When there was a moon, the sea glimmered like a black jewel. When there wasn't a moon, the sea just looked dull, inky black. But whatever was happening to its environment, the sea itself remained black at night.

Luffy found the ocean fascinating. Perhaps it was reverse psychology-- he could never swim, yet he was drawn to the water. Or perhaps it was also the curse of the devil's fruit; to fall in love with the ocean when it was so lethal to him. Whatever the reason was, Luffy liked staring at the ocean, be it gentle waves that rocked the ship gently or a terrible storm that threatened to take his life away. Luffy was currently engaged in watching the quiet waves that the night breeze was creating, his body mostly leaning over the railing to get a better look.

"If you lean out that far, you'll fall in," a deep voice chided him. Luffy grinned and pulled his body back inside, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Well, you always save me anyway, right?"

"I don't want to get wet, Luffy." The voice said, a hint of annoyance slipping into the edge. There was a heavy sigh. "I swear my lifespan was cut short ten years ever since I accepted you as my comrade."

Luffy turned to look at the other's expression then, and was relieved to find the other smiling. "But Zoro, it's fun, right?"

Zoro closed the distance between himself and Luffy. He lightly smacked his head. "It isn't boring, definitely. But it's too stressful, idiot."

Luffy snickered. "That's good enough."

Zoro moved to stand next to Luffy, looking at the ocean himself. Luffy turned his head to look at him. 

"Are you scared?" Zoro asked, gesturing to the sea. Luffy shook his head.

"On the contrary, I really like the ocean. It's dangerous, yes, but..." Luffy light-heartily laughed. "It's also so much fun! It's thanks to the ocean that I met Shanks and his crew-- my own crew-- and I wouldn't have a goal for the future if ocean didn't exist!"

Zoro quietly stared at the waves. "You don't lie well."

Luffy's eyes slightly widened, but his voice remained unchanged. "What makes you think I was lying?"

Zoro suddenly turned his head to meet Luffy's eyes. His expression was serious, his eyes fierce. "Because Luffy is weak."

"What are you talking about, Zoro," Luffy said. He was starting to frown himself. "I'm the man who'll become the pirate king! There is no way that I'm--"

Luffy was cut off when Zoro enveloped him in an embrace. Zoro leaned down to press his cheek against Luffy's cheek. His words were soft. "You're scared, aren't you? In reality, you're so scared that you can barely stand it...!"

Luffy's grip on the back of Zoro's shirt tightened. He did not say anything.

"I'll protect you, so it's all right to be scared."

Luffy's voice sounded muffled in Zoro's shirt. "I love the ocean." Zoro nodded. Luffy hesitated before he softly added, "And I'm also terrified of it."

The gentle waves lapped at the Going Merry. Luffy's voice was strangely loud and clear in the still night. "I almost drowned when I was little. My friend lost his arm to save my life from a man-eating fish. I don't know when I'll die because of the ocean. So I'm scared..."

Zoro felt warm tears against his cheek. Luffy... was crying? Zoro pulled away to look at Luffy. Luffy was trembling slightly, his eyes full of tears. "But if I don't lie to myself, I can never become strong! I can't protect my comrades! So no matter what, I have to be strong!"

"But who will protect you?" Zoro softly asked. "Are you always going to be all alone? Will you be happy if you lie to yourself like that?"

Luffy looked at Zoro, confusion evident on his face. Zoro's lip curled up into a smile.

"How about being more honest to yourself?"

Luffy started to shake his head, but Zoro held his cheeks in his hands. Calloused thumbs wiped his tears away. The fingers were surprisingly gentle. "I'll listen to you when you whine. If you want to cry, I'll give you a shoulder to cry onto. If you're scared, I'll be here for you. So... so..."

"I don't need that!" Luffy snapped, struggling away from Zoro's touches. "I don't need to be weak!"

"You _do_ need to be weak!" Zoro snapped back, tightening his grip on Luffy. "Or else you'll end up dying all alone! Will you really be able to die satisfied like this?! Without being able to trust anyone? Showing your true self to anyone?!"

Luffy stubbornly turned his head away. The ocean moved against the ship, and the gentle sound of waves hitting each other vaguely sounded like a lullaby. The moon poked its head out from the clouds, suddenly illuminating everything brilliantly. Zoro, who had been intently looking at Luffy's face, was startled. The moonlight lit up Luffy's face. There was resentment in Luffy's eyes, along with the tears.

"See the ocean?"

Zoro numbly nodded, wondering what in the world the ocean had anything to do with what they were discussing. "I like how it looks when it gets dark. Because I don't have to see it directly. Because everything stays hidden. I want to continue to lie to myself, Zoro. So just leave me to be like this. I just want my reflection to be like everyone else; I want my depth to be hidden."

"I don't like that," Zoro muttered. "Luffy... Do you like what you're doing right now? Being a pirate?"

Luffy nodded.

"Are you proud of what you are?"

Luffy nodded again.

"Then don't hide yourself," Zoro said. He pushed back the wild black hair that covered Luffy's eyes. His smile was gentle. "Live your life to the fullest as yourself, then die smiling. I think that's the best way for a man to end his life; to die while smiling in fulfillment."

"As myself," Luffy repeated. "But what if I don't like myself? How can others can like me when I can't even like myself?"

"It's not about you liking yourself," Zoro said, his lips curling into a smile. "It's about you liking yourself because someone likes you for who you are. I like you just the way you are, despite the fact that you're an idiot who eats too much."

Light pink color tinged Luffy's cheeks. "Zoro..."

Zoro leaned down and carefully pressed his lips against Luffy's. Salty taste clung to Luffy's lips from his previous tears. His tongue lapped away the salty taste, then Zoro pulled away to look at Luffy. Luffy looked back at Zoro steadily, then managed a small smile, a smile that wasn't hidden beneath larger fake smile that he always had on his face.

"I like Zoro for who he is, too," Luffy softly murmured. "So I won't lie to you anymore. I'll believe in you..."

Luffy shrieked when Zoro suddenly reached under his knees to bring him up to his chest, firmly cradling Luffy's lighter form against his body. Zoro was grinning widely. "How about we celebrate this by getting laid?"

"Is that the only thing you think about?" Luffy half-heartedly snapped, but he couldn't help grinning back. Zoro's smile fell slightly.

"You don't want to?"

"I didn't say I don't want to," Luffy retorted, blushing slightly. Zoro's smile widened again, and the two merrily went their way to screw the remainder of the night.

* * * * *

A sword was held against the nape of Luffy's neck. Buggy's maniac laughter echoed off the crowded village center. Zoro couldn't reach him. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't reach him. Hatred for himself was boiling within. This would be second time. When Kuina had died, he couldn't do anything about her death. But this time, his beloved was dying right in front of him, he could reach his hands out and prevent his death, yet he couldn't reach him. Blind rage bit at him, and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Guys, sorry!" Luffy's clear voice echoed in the square. Luffy was broadly grinning. "I'm going to die now!"

'Luffy,' Zoro's mind screamed. 'No. God, please, no!!!"

The sword sharply dropped down to decapitate Luffy.

* * * * *

Luffy sleepily snuggled against Zoro's broad chest. Zoro was clutching Luffy for his dear life, his eyes full of unknown fear. The scent of sex heavily clung in the air, Luffy's warm flesh was against his own naked flesh, yet Zoro felt insecure. Luffy chuckled against Zoro's skin.

"Zoro... Embrace me any tighter, and my ribs will crack."

"Your ribs are made out of rubber," Zoro snapped. As if empathizing his point, he hugged Luffy tighter, and Luffy struggled slightly.

"Yeah, but I can still feel pain, you know, even if it's not as acute as normal peoples' pain. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to have such death-grip on me."

Zoro lifted Luffy's chin with his finger. His eyes trembled. Luffy was startled to discover Zoro looked like a frightened child. "I thought you were going to die."

"So did I," Luffy lightly said. Zoro scowled, leading Luffy to laugh again. "But I didn't, see?"

Zoro traced the soft features of the boy's face. "I don't want to lose you, Luffy."

"I don't want to die yet, either," Luffy replied. He grinned. "But there was something really cool about today. Guess what."

"What?" Zoro asked. Luffy's grin widened.

"I was smiling when I thought I was going to die. Zoro, I'm going to die happy. Because Zoro is with me, I'm not scare of death anymore...!"

"Luffy..." Zoro said, finally managing a tired smile. Luffy snuggled against Zoro's chest.

"With that happy thought, let's go to sleep now. You'll see me tomorrow. And tomorrow of tomorrow. And the tomorrow of that, too."

* * * * *

Luffy was looking at the ocean. Zoro walked up to the deck to join him, staring out into the endless ocean. It was the purest of blue.

"Grand Line," Zoro commented. Luffy nodded.

"We're almost there! Look how pretty the ocean is! I love the ocean so much!"

Zoro placed his hand against Luffy's straw hat. Luffy looked up at Zoro questioningly. Zoro was smiling.

"...you're sincere this time."

* * * * *

End Notes

I was quite stunned when Luffy was smiling right before Buggy attempted to execute him. Is it possible for a human being to be unafraid of death like that? Is it possible for Luffy to like the ocean so much, even though it is so dire to his life? How can Luffy always maintain such happy smile on his face with such hardships ahead in his life?

I think Luffy's companions give that strength to him, especially Zoro. Even if they might not be in physical relationship like this fan fiction, I think they are still a lot of strength to each other. Because his companions are there with him, Luffy can truly be strong. He can truly smile upon his death, feeling fulfilled.

This is also a bit of character study of both Luffy and Zoro. They are both strong, but I think they're very vulnerable and weak inside. It is only because they're not alone, that they have someone that they can trust, that they can become so much stronger.

One Piece-- that precious treasure-- perhaps the Going Merry crew are "One Piece" to each other, in that they are the most precious companions to each other...


End file.
